Faith it's Never Go Wrong
by pinktartlet
Summary: -Sequel Forever It's Such A long Time- Aku sebagai Captain Hook mencintai Tinkerbell yang hanya ingin bersama Peterpan. HUNSOO KAISOO AND HUNHAN, Pls read and review my 2nd story, cerita sehari jadi sebenernya lol


_I love you since I saw you there,_

 _Your eyes,_

 _Make me forget everything,_

 _Call me Captain Hook,_

 _The one who steal Tinkerbell from Peter Pan._

" _Kyungsoo, are you okay?"_ tanyaku ketika melihat gadis disampingku ini yang hanya diam terpaku melihat kedua pasangan dihadapannya.

" _Sehun,"_ ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara yang pelan " _it seems they're look happy."_

Aku hanya diam mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Kyungsoo, aku mengelus kepalanya " _I don't know, Kyung."_

" _I am glad for Jongin but,"_ Kyungsoo menaruh tangannya di dadanya " _I feel kind of hurt here."_

Aku mencubit pipinya " _Hey, you have me Kyungsoo."_ Lalu memegang pundaknya "you can lean on me, whatever you need, wherever you are, I am here for you please remember that."

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kearahku dengan mata bulatnya yang indah _"let's eat some ice cream."_ Kyungsoo berjalan mendahuluiku.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menggeleng kepala dan mengikutinya _"Wait for me."_

" _You're so slow aren't you?"_ gerutu Kyungsoo lalu ia mempercepat langkahnya _"catch me!"_

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Kyungsoo namun entah kenapa aku sangat senang dengan tingkahnya. Pelan-pelan aku menyukai kebersamaan kami, lalu aku mulai menerima Kyungsoo sebagai cinta.

 **Tuhan selalu tahu apa yang terbaik untukku, tapi kali ini aku bingung dengan Tuhan yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada gadis yang mencintai orang lain dengan seluruh hatinya.**

 **Apa aku boleh mempertanyakan keadilan-Nya hanya kali ini saja?**

" _Sehun, I have some new movies here. Wanna watch together?"_ tanya Kyungsoo sambil membawa beberapa kaset DVD ditangannya.

Aku mengangguk dan mengeluarkan beberapa snack "I brought some snacks and…" sambil tersenyum kecil " _Burritos?"_

" _Oh My God! I really happy to have you Oh Sehun!"_ Ia segera duduk disebelahku dan memakan burritos itu lalu menutupnya matanya _"Hmmmm….. I really love Burritos!"_

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku lalu melihat DVD yang dibawa Kyungsoo _"Seriously?"_

 _Kyungsoo melihatku dengan bingung "What?"_

" _All Disney movies?" Tanyaku dengan heran kepada kyungsoo dan hanya disambut oleh cengiran._

" _I really like Disney's aren't you? I mean, hey, we can watch Narnia?"_ ucap Kyungsoo mengambil DVD Chronicle of Narnia dan memutarnya.

"Kyungsoo, Narnia for our Friday Night? Sounds great!" ucapku sambil membuka potato chips.

"C'mon, it's going to be fun!"

Aku hanya menghela nafas, dan kami mulai focus pada layar dihadapan.

Tok…

Tok…

Tok…

"Aku mendengar suara pintu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melihat kearahku.

Aku bangun dari sofa "Biarkan aku yang buka." Ucapku sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

Pintu yang berketuk itupun kubuka, dan aku terkaget sebentar melihat sosok Kim Jongin ada dihadapanku dan memasang raut wajah yang kaget pula. Apa yang mau ia lakukan disini? Bukankah ia mempunyai kencan dengan kekasih rusanya itu?

" _May I help you with something, Jongin?"_ tanyaku bersuara pelan ketika mengucapkan nama Jongin.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya _"What are you doing here?"_

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu _"it's Friday Night remember? Kyungsoo like to watch some movies in Friday Night."_

" _With me and not you."_ Jawab Jongin dengan datar.

Aku menyeringai tipis _"You have a date, so here I am."_

"dimana dia?"

" _Inside but,"_ Aku mengendikan bahu "aku pikir ia tak ingin menemuimu Jongin."

Jongin membulatkan matanya _"What? Why?"_

"I am here, Kim. Dia tak membutuhkanmu, tidak lagi."

" _Who even are you?!"_ geram Jongin sambil menarik kaosku dengan kencang.

"Aku menyukainya Kim, sangat menyukai." Ia melonggarkan pegangannya _"so please just leave."_

 **Kim Jongin meninggalkan tempat itu penuh dengan kekosongan,**

 **Aku merasakannya karena aku tahu bahwa setelah ini aku yang haru merasakan kekosongan itu tapi biarkan aku egois untuk kali ini, biarkan aku menjadi antagonist yang tak mempertemukan orang yang kucintai dengan yang dicintainya,**

 _I am Captain Hook,_

 _Who try steal Tinkerbell from Peterpan._

"Sehun, siapa itu?"

Aku membalik badan dan menutup pintu itu pelan "bukan siapa-siapa, _just some stranger who ask for addresses._ "

" _Really? That's why it's taking a long time."_ kata Kyungsoo sambil masuk ke ruang TV dan mem-play kembali film tersebut, aku duduk kembali ke sofa itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"yeah, _I told him every detail of it."_

Musim salju adalah hal yang paling ditunggu setiap orang, semua mistletoe, hadiah bahkan christmast kiss dan aku berpikir apakah aku bisa mendapat satu kecupan dari orang yang kusayangi?

" _Let's hang out on Christmas Eve?"_ tanyaku ragu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca bukunya menoleh kearahku sambil tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang berbentuk hati _"Okay."_

Aku tersenyum kearahnya _"Let's meet at Dongdaemun then."_

 **Aku tidak pernah yakin dengan apa yang kulakukan tapi yang kutahu aku benar-benar ingin melakukan ini, perasaan ini harus kubebaskan.**

 **Kyungsoo aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu.**

" _Kyungsoo…"_

Gadis yang kupanggil sedang sibuk dengan odeng yang ada ditangannya menoleh kearahku _"What's wrong?"_

Aku melihatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh _"I love you, I really can't resist this feeling, not anymore."_

Kyungsoo menjatuhkannya odengnya ke tanah dan, hanya menatapku lalu pada akhirnya tersenyum _"I-"_ ia meletakkan tangannya pada bahuku _"I should feel the same way with you but, I can't."_

" _Jongin already has Luhan, Kyungsoo."_ Kataku untuk meyakinkannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum _"but I love him, I just love him for whatever reason, one thing that I know that I really want to be with him."_

Aku memegang bahunya lalu mendekatkan jarak kami, mencoba menyentuh bibir kami satu sama lain.

Namun, Kyungsoo menghindar _"I am sorry, I just can't."_ ia menjauh dari tempat kami _"I hope we can be friend, Sehun. I like you, really like you in different way."_

Dan aku hanya mematung, melihat Kyungsoo yang menjauh dariku.

Aku melihat salju pertama yang turun dan berharap salju menghapus segala rasa sakitku.

 _I am Captain Hook,_

 _Who try steal Tinkerbell from Peterpan,_

 _But always get failed because_

 _Tinkerbell really love his Peterpan for whatever reason._

Aku berjalan disekitar pertokoan Dongdaemun sambil menghela nafas disetiap pertokoan yang kupijak, apakah seorang patah hati melakukan hal seperti ini? Aku melihat sekitaranku dan melihat orang-orang begitu bahagia.

Malam ini, mungkin hanya aku orang yang patah hati, aku tersenyum tipis _"Kyungsoo, for whatever reason I am here for you as a friend, I promise."_ Aku memejamkan mataku _"I love you, my friend."_

Dan pada saat yang sama saat aku buka mataku, aku melihatnya gadis rusa itu terdiam terpaku memendang jalan, matanya bengkak menahan air mata. Aku mulai mendekatinya tapi aku hanya diam.

Mungkin, bukan hanya aku yang merasa patah hati pada saat ini.

Aku melepas mantelku dan memakaikannya dipundak orang ini, lalu ia menatapku dengan kaget.

" _You will catch cold if you just stay here."_

Ia membenarkan posisi mantel tersebut _"Thank you."_

Aku mengangguk "Mereka-" aku menghirup udara lalu membuangnya pelan "memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama kupikir."

Orang ini tersenyum _"Yeah, I think so too. Nothing can break them apart."_

" _What's your name?"_

" _Luhan. Xi Luhan."_

" _Wanna get some Coffee? I am Sehun. Oh Sehun by the way."_

 **Mungkin takdir memang selalu mempermainkan perasaan kita namun, pada akhirnya takdir akan membawa kita pada orang yang benar.**

 **Jangan pernah tanyakan apakah Keadilan Tuhan, karena Tuhan pasti punya rencana untuk kita.**

" _Xi Luhan, will you marry me?"_

-END-

 **LALALALALLALA YEYEYEYE  
ANNYEONG!**

 **After a VERY LONG TIME ISN'T?  
Please I need your review! HUHUHUHUHUHUHU  
Please be kind guys hoho**


End file.
